


A Heavy Day(It’s Just One Heavy Day)

by Seungbinonthelow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is there if you squint, Being Lost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Me projecting on Changbin, Seugmin/Changbin relationship can be read however y’all want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungbinonthelow/pseuds/Seungbinonthelow
Summary: “Today felt heavy, Changbin wasn’t sure how to name it but just something about today made it feel so heavy and he couldn’t quite put a finger on it.”Or;Today was a day too heavy for Changbin to bear alone.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 30





	A Heavy Day(It’s Just One Heavy Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Not me only writing when I’m feeling a feeling .

Today felt heavy, Changbin wasn’t sure how to name it but just something about today made it feel so heavy and he couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

He had woken up earlier than usual -which on other days it would’ve made his start of the day great- but it didn’t. Somehow the day was just dull and gray, even when the others were rushing inside the company van to get to their first schedule he didn’t really feel the buzz of the awaiting day. 

Everything was grey from the start of the day to the end. The practice went by like a blur filled with sweat and sternness but he couldn’t bring himself to care much as he made the third mistake in a row and saw the instructors’ angered face telling him to go take a break. He didn’t miss the worried look Chan threw at him as he walked out, eyes unfocused. 

What was it about today that made his day worse than any other day? He couldn’t answer that for himself, cause’ he didn’t know what was the deal with today. He felt empty and misplaced even though he knew were he stood. 

“Hyung, Hyung?” He looked up startled as he saw Seugmins worried face looking down at him. “Are you okay? I’ve been calling you for awhile now” Changbin didn’t like the look on Seungmins face, he didn’t like worrying the others, so he quickly smiled and reassured the younger boy that he was okay -“I was just thinking Seungminnie”-

On the way back to the dorms he tried his best to interact with the members as they played around with him, in order to not raise any suspicion towards his dull mood, but after trying and not being able to keep up he gave up and rested his head against the window, looking at the streets being left behind. Not noting that Seungmins eyes lingered a little to long towards him.

It seemed like the pressure on his chest was getting worse as he got inside the dorms. As the members washed up and got ready to watch a movie in the living room he excused himself claiming that he was gonna head to sleep early today. Nobody questioned him knowing how tiring the schedules could be, telling him to rest well. With a strained smiled he walked away from the members, dragging behind him the weight of the heavy day weighing every step he took. 

For someone who writes lyrics he didn’t have words to describe how he was feeling. Something about today just made it a day that made him wish that it would pass by fast, faster than those boring ones and those days in which he actually had words to describe whether he was mad, sad, or something along the lines.

A light knock on the door broke him away from his train of thoughts. “Come in” he murmured hoping that whoever was behind the door had heard him. As the door opened he saw Seungmin standing there doe eyes peeking at him, walking in slowly as he lightly closed the door behind him. 

“Just wanted to check on you since you seemed a little down today.” The younger boy claimed as gave Changbin a small smile. The kind gesture made Changbins’ heart clench even more than it already was, he didn’t know how to explain it to the latter that he in fact wasn’t feeling as well as he wanted to make it seem. 

“Y-you okay hyung? Why are you crying?” Seungmin stammered as he lightly grabbed Changbins shoulders. Crying? Changbin reached up to touch his face feeling the wet trails that his tears had left. Why was he crying? He didn’t know.

“I don’t know?” His voice cracked at the end of his words. “It’s just, I don’t know why I feel so misplace, lost, I don’t know. I just, it’s hard to describe.” Fresh tears ran down his face, nose reddening along with his face. His hands came up to harshly wipe his tears away, hurting his face slightly with the rough treatment. 

“Don’t do that Hyung, it’ll hurt” Seungmin softly said gently prying Changbins hands from his face. Taking the older boys hand into his own he sat next to him draping an arm over his shoulder. “It’s okay, you can let it all out. We all have bad days and it’s only fair you have your own fair share of them as well, you don’t have to play it off like nothing is happening if you’re having a bad day is not fair for you. We won’t mind if your having a hard day, you can always come to me to anyone they’ll always listen.” Seungmin said gently rubbing circles on top of the older boys hand as he cried silently, sniffling softly from time to time. 

“It’s okay let it all out, it’ll all be okay. It’s just one heavy day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just haven’t been feeling so great, I thought it was a bad day but it’s just keeps getting worse and I’m slowly losing motivation. So I decided to write this but with comfort cause ya know I’m lonely and like dreaming.


End file.
